1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display device having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight unit capable of preventing an over-current malfunction thereof and a display device having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel and gate and data drivers to drive the display panel. The display panel includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The gate lines receive gate signals from the gate driver and the data lines receive data voltages from the data driver. The pixels receive the data voltages through the data lines in response to the gate signals provided through the gate lines. The pixels display gray-scales corresponding to the data voltages, and thus desired images are displayed.
The display device includes a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel. The backlight unit includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light emitting diode (LED) as its light source to generate the light.
Among them, the LED needs a converter driven by a direct-current voltage. That is, the backlight unit includes a DC-DC converter that receives a low direct-current voltage and outputs a high direct-current voltage. For instance, the direct-current voltage of about 15 volts to about 30 volts is converted to the direct-current voltage of about 100 volts to about 280 volts by the DC-DC converter. However, since the variation in voltage by the DC-DC converter is too big, a voltage stress applied to circuit parts included in the DC-DC convert becomes increase. As a result, an over-current occurs in the DC-DC converter and the DC-DC converter is damaged.